


5 times Magnus sang Hamilton to Alec and one time Alec sang Hamilton to him

by Kamenyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: or Magnus loves Hamilton and when he discovers that his boyfriend does not know the musical, he decides to sing it to him... All the time.





	5 times Magnus sang Hamilton to Alec and one time Alec sang Hamilton to him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this idea for a few weeks now...  
> It's basically just Magnus singing Hamilton. Because Magnus is obviously a fan of Hamilton.  
> Hope you enjoy it !
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry in avance for the mistakes and weird syntax !

Alexander knew how much Magnus loved to sing and dance. Each time, he saw him - Magnus was either humming under his breath or dance-walking around his apartment. But it was only months later that he got to discover what Magnus was actually singing constantly.

_ Please tell me you’re joking Alexander… I know you grew up in Alicante but you can’t not know what Hamilton is… Magnus whined as they were cuddling on the couch.  
_ He was like… a President ? Alexander tried grumpily.  
_ How my sweet child. Magnus sighed. I have so much to teach you.

And then it started.

 

**1 -**

Alec grumbled in front of the mirror while buttoning his green shirt. He had an official party at the Institute. He really did not wanted to go and interact with all those stupid prejudiced people from the Clave. He’d rather stay in and cuddle with his boyfriend in front of o movie.

As he was thinking about him, his lovely boyfriend came into the room, looking at him with an appreciative smile.

_ What do you think ? Alec asked. Do you like this shirt ?

Magnus stayed silent for a few seconds before suddenly breaking into a song:

_ _Oh, I do I do I do I dooo ! Boy you got me helpless !! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit… I’m helpless! Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know… I am so into youuuuuu !_

He danced around Alec before kissing him soundly on the cheek.

_ _Boy, you got me helpless_ ! He finished.

Alec looked at him, puzzled.

_ Does that mean you like it ? He asked after a few seconds.

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

_ Yes, Alexander.

 

**2 -**

_ How long will you be gone ? Magnus asked, pouting slightly.

_ It is just a visit to another Institute. I’ll be back in less than four days. Alec said, packing his suitcase.

_ But it’s so looooooong. How will I survive without your body during all that time ?

Alec raised an eyebrow.

_ Is that all you’ll miss ? He asked, leaving his suitcase aside to embrace Magnus.

_ That and your pretty face obviously. Magnus said cockily.

_ Well, I guess you’ll have to wait for it. Replied Alexander after kissing his neck teasingly.

Magnus did not lost a second before shout-singing to his boyfriend:

_ _I’m willing to wait for it !! I’m willing to wait for it, wait for it, wait for it !_

 

**3 -**

Alec could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He shook his head hoping to make his exhaustion go away. He had to finish reading those reports, sign them and send another global report to the Clave. He could not sleep. He yawned. The past few weeks at really been hectic. He would give anything for a good night of sleep in his boyfriend’s arms. But he had so much to do. He pushed away the image of Magnus’s fluffy and oh so tempting bed and focused again on his paperwork.

He suddenly jumped when the door of his office open on Magnus - singing once again.

_ _Alexander….. Take a break ! Run away with us for the summer ! Let’s go upstate !_

_ Oh my god, Magnus ! Shouted Alex, holding his chest.

This did not seem to disturbe the warlock who kept singing.

_ _We can all go stay with my father !_ He sang before interrupting himself. - Well not really because my father is an asshole and lives in hell but you know what I mean. - _There’s a lake I know, in a nearby park, you and I can go when the nights gets dark…_

Alec thought he was hallucinating when Magnus brandished Chairman Meow out of nowhere and sang:

_ _Your son is nine years old today ! He has something that he’d like to say !_

_ Magnus… sighed the Shadowhunter, cracking a smile.

But he was interrupted by Izzy erupting into the room, singing as well.

_ _Take a break and get away. Run away with us for the summer ! Let’s go upstate !_

Alec stayed frozen for a few seconds in front of his boyfriend and his sister before bursting into laughter.

_ Oh my… You too, Izzy ? He laughed before standing up. Ok, Broadway, calm down. We are go home !

Magnus smile widened and he grabbed Alec’s hand to drag him out of his office without stopping his song.

 

**4-**

Alec watched Magnus pull a leather jacket on with a worried frown on his face.

_ You sure you don’t want me to come with you ? He asked.

Magnus smiled at him.

_ No, darling. I can take care of a few crazy warlocks. And Cat is coming with me.

Alexander did not seemed convinced. He did not like Magnus facing danger. But it was their jobs. He could not prevent it.

_ I’ll be fine. Magnus insisted. Don’t worry.  
_ Be careful. Said Alec.  
_ I will.

He bend down to kiss him softly. Magnus smiled to him one last time and went to the door singing almost for himself:

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_  
_This is where it gets me: on my feet_  
_The enemy ahead of me_  
_If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me_  
_Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me_  
_Then I remember my Alexander’s expecting me…_

**5-**

Alec walked slowly in the dark apartment and let himself collapse on the couch. It was late. He hid is face in his hands and try to take some deep breathes. But no matter what he did he couldn’t forget what he saw a few hours ago. All this blood. And this tiny little body curled on the floor. This little girl. This little innocent shadowhunter girl. This little girl he failed to save. He felt himself shaking at the memories. He failed her. He let her die. He… Breathing becomes harder. He was sobbing now. He looked like a pathetic little thing, a failure, alone in the dark. He did not deserve anything else. His chaos of thoughts is stopped by the light turning on in the living room and a gasp.

_ My Alexander… Magnus whispered, rushing to the couch.

_ Mags… Alexander stuttered, trying to explain how bad he failed. I…

But Magnus did not let him finished and wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

_ I know, love. Izzy told me what happened over the phone. Breath, my love.

_ I failed… Aled said between heavy sobs. If I had been stronger…

_ You did everything you could, Alexander. It was not your fault. Magnus reassured him, while running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

_ It was… I… Mags…

He could not talk between his sobs. His breathing was still a bit difficult. Magnus held him tighter, cradling him slowly.

_ Shush… It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby. Breath.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Alec clung to Magnus, nuzzled his face in his neck and asked in a shy whisper:

_ Can you… Can you sing something ? I just… I can’t take the silence… Something of your silly musical…

_ Of course, darling. Anything. Magnus replied.

He kissed the top of his boyfriend head and started to sing softly.

_There are moments that the words don’t reach_  
_There is suffering too terrible to name_  
_You hold your child as tight as you can_  
_And push away the unimaginable_  
_The moments when you’re in so deep_  
_It feels easier to just swim down_

_It’s quiet uptown_

Alec cried for a few more hours before falling asleep in Magnus arms, drained.

_ You’re gonna heal, darling. Magnus promised, watching him sleep.

 

***

**1 -**

Alec inhaled slowly. He could do this. He had rehearsed this with Izzy for months. He could do this. Deep breath. He glanced at himself in the mirror and finally went out of the bathroom. He put the note for Magnus in the entrance, saying « Join me on the balcony » and went there.

About fifteen minutes later, Magnus was stepping on the balcony with a puzzled look. He gasped when he saw the candles Alec had set on the balcony.

_ Alexander, what is all this ? He exclaimed, surprised.

Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to sing:

_I may not live eternally_  
_But I will gladly take what I can_

_And when our children tell our story_  
_They’ll the story of tonight_

_Raise a glass to our love_  
_Something that will never go away_  
_No matter what they tell us_

_Raise a glass to the two of us_  
_Tomorrow they will be more of us_  
_Telling the story of tonight_

_And when our children tell our story_  
_They’ll tell the story of tonight_

While singing the last line, Alexander got on one knee and draw the little black box out of his pocket. Magnus froze on the spot. Alexander smiled nervously and struggled to open the box making Magnus giggle.

_ Magnus Bane, my silly Hamilton-lover, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I’m okay with you singing me your musical songs every minutes of our lives together until I’m old and wrinkly. So… Will you marry me ?

Magnus wiped his tears and knelt to hug Alexander.

_ I am not throwing away my shot. He whispered, moved.  
_ I’ll take that as a yes. Alec laughed.

 

**BONUS**

Alec got home from the Institute quite late. He checked the time on the big clock in the entrance and went directly in direction of the rooms. He knew that was where he would find his little family at this hour. The door of their room was open, gently lightened by a soft golden light. Alexander came closer quietly and melted when he looked inside.  
Magnus was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to him, with their tiny son in his arms. He was cradling him softly and was singing softly:

_Dear Max, what to say to you ?_  
_You have my eyes. You have your fathers names._  
_When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart_  
_I'm dedicating everyday to you._  
_Domestic life was never quite my style_  
_When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart_  
_and I thought I was so smart_

_We'll bleed and fight for you_  
_We'll make it right for you_  
_If we lay a strong enough foundation_  
_We'll pass it on to you_  
_We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away_  
_Someday, someday_  
_Yeah you'll blow us all away_

Alec was definitely not crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Thanks to the one who made me discover Hamilton and helped me with her ideas ;)
> 
> Kudos & comments are more than welcome !
> 
> Bye !


End file.
